Desperate Drinks for a Broken Man
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Richie Rich Movie version. At 19 years old, Richie believes he finally has his life under control. That is until something very odd happens at a party and he is left wishing for safety. Rating for further chapters. Enjoy


The years had been kind to Richie. He had just turned 19 and still had his wealth along with a bright future and girl at his side. Her name was Jessica Blite and she was the most beautiful model Richie had ever seen. Some have accused Jessica of being a gold digger but Richie did not believe that. He had dealt with gold diggers since he was 13 and was able to identify when he was with one. Jessica was different. She truly cared for Richie, whether others believed it or not. He had given up on trying to please everyone when he was 14. Sure, a majority of the time he would keep it together and be the proper little business man is father and society wanted; but there would be a few times where Richie just had to let loose and be the teen he was. He didn't expect anything to happen to him. After all, he was the one that saved his family fortune at age 12, wasn't he?

"Calm down Cadbury, I'm just going to a nice little club with Jessica for one of her friends party. If I don't show up it will seem quite rude, wouldn't it?" Richie asked his butler as he adjusted his belt. Fortunately the club they were going to didn't have a dress policy so Richie did not have to get as dressed up as he normally did.

"But master Richie, 'Roxxies''? You may as well have gone to a burlesque performance" his nose scrunched up in disgust as he imagined the cheap club the young man was going to. Richie just had to laugh at his butlers behavior. It was one that Richie was used to yet it still humoured and annoyed him at the same time. If only Cadbury remembered what it was like to be a young man.

"The average kid my age would go out to clubs far worse than 'Roxxies''. It is a pleasant place where I will dance with Jessica and her friends while having a drinks. Not too many of course, seeing as it's illegal for me to get the slightest bit drunk. After that, I will escort Jessica home before coming home and heading off to bed." Richie checked himself out in the mirror one more time, making sure everything was looking fine. He span around, looking at Cadbury with a lopsided grin on his face. "Well, how do I look?" His hair was ruffled, his black shirt had the top two buttons undone and instead of an expensive pair of pants, a nice pair of jeans covered his legs.

"You spent half an hour determining what you were going to where and a further ten minutes adjusting yourself and you want me to tell you how you look?" Cadbury asked, obviously not amused by the young mans behavior. A raised eyebrow by Ritchie gave him the answer so now he had to answer his question. An aggravated sigh was not hesitant to escape the butlers lips. "You look like a lower class civilian that has waited until the very last moment to throw it all together."

"Perfect" Richie added, more to himself than Cadbury. He was so used to going to high class evenings; he still found it slightly hard to look what others would determine normal. If Cadbury was right, Richie would be able to fit in perfectly. "Well, see you in five hours."

With that, Richie left the mansion in his Elston T47. He was one of the very few people who possessed this special car. Not only was it the fastest one to be invented so far, it is actually able to pass through other buildings such as animals and other cars. It was the first car Richie was given after he received his license. Sure enough, within five minutes Richie had made his way into the city and found himself waiting outside 'Roxxies'. Jessica was soon to show up in her Ferrari. She immediately identified Richies car (well, it wasn't that hard) and tried to run over to him in her high heels. They were at least 9 inches high but Jessica loved them.

"Hey Richie" she squealed, giving her boyfriend a hug as he stepped out of his car. Richie was easily able to wrap his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer.

"Hey babes. Where's Aimee?"

"Oh, she's inside already. Come on" she grabbed her boyfriends' wrist and started to drag him into the club. There was a line of people outside, waiting to get in but the two were allowed in immediately. The richest teen in the world and a beautiful model? They would have to be a fool to not let them in. Just as Jessica said, the birthday girl was already inside, a drink in her hand and dancing to some hip hop singer Richie had never heard before. It was great being with the normal's.

"Jessica!" Aimee ran over to the two. Her heels were not as long as Jessicas so she didn't have as much trouble making her way over. The two girls had a quick embrace, Jessica wishing her friend a happy birthday. Richie was about to congratulate Aimee but the two ran off, leaving the billionaire by himself. As more people rocked up, Richie had made his way over to the bar and started to drink. He had only gotten drunk once before in his life and due to the bad publicity from it, he had been forced to control himself and not drink as much as most people his age would be. He would often question whether the pressure was worth the luxury. As he drank, Richie couldn't help but notice a man eyeing him. The man looked a few years older than Richie, probably in his early 20's. His hair was short and a light brown. It seemed he had a 5 o'clock shadow. Not exactly muscular but not as scrawny as Richie either but he was also a little bit taller. After several minutes of Richie noticing him, the man walked over.

"Want to dance?" the man asked Richie after he ordered a drink.

"I'm not gay" Richie replied. It was not the first time someone had believed Richie was gay. He couldn't quite understand why exactly. Not that he had anything against gay people anyway. They were in fact the nicest people he had ever met. Well, after the British. The British gays were the best people around.

"What, your girlfriend is?" he seemed amused by the circumstances. Richie looked over to the dance floor and saw Jessica was up close with Tiffany. Perhaps he was right. There was no harm dancing with someone of the same gender.

"Fine, but one song, ok?" the man agreed and the two made their way to the crowded dance floor, leaving their drinks abandoned. It started off friendly but within what seemed like moments, the two were close together, Richies' hands rested on the mans hips. It was actually quite fun. The two continued to dance for 20 minutes. No one seemed to be noticing the two. It was nice. After a little bit, Richie went back to the bar and got another drink. Of course, the man followed him.

"See, nothing gay about that, now was there?" he asked with a cocky smile that somehow made Richie blush. "I'm Luke by the way. You are?" The man had no idea who Richie was? So he wasn't looking for the money.

"I'm Aaron" he lied, not wanting to ruin the friendship. Though, there was one question bugging him. "How did you know she was my girlfriend?" he asked, nudging at Jessica who was now dancing with a guy Richie didn't know. Typical. He was going to have a word with her later.

"Honestly, I had no idea she was your girlfriend" Luke laughed, taking another sip of whatever he was drinking. "I just said assumed someone as cute as you would have a girlfriend."Once again, Richie was not able to hide his blush. Sure, he was straight but this man seemed to be able to make even Cadbury question his sexual orientation. Yes, he was that good looking. "And as half the girls here are girls dancing with one another, I immediately assumed she would be one of them." He smiled again and that cheesy, dazzling smile made Richie melt a little bit. It seemed Richie wasn't paying attention for a moment as Luke presented him with a drink. He was quite a lovely chap. It was starting to make sense why some people were gay. A lot easier than dealing with girls like Jessica or Chloe. "Bottoms up." Luke took a big gulp of the drink and Richie quickly followed. The taste was something he had not had before. Quite nice actually. He couldn't quite understand why Luke was laughing but then again, that was the last thing he was able to remember.


End file.
